


such sad songs

by wonusgyu



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Jealous wonwoo, M/M, One-Sided Love, Pining, Stupid mingyu, idk what to tagged, jun is best boy in here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27954062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonusgyu/pseuds/wonusgyu
Summary: Mingyu and Wonwoo had been best friends since 5th grade, that's 7 years of friendship.or 7 years of one-sided love for Wonwoo.(Lots of drama.)
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 19





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> First chap. aha...
> 
> No jk but thanxx for reading . all the great books and you chose me?
> 
> Your honor. I'm so grateful.
> 
> Lol, but please enjoy this chap, series, book.

_flashback_

_Mingyu walked into the big cafeteria_

_He looked around for an empty table, but he had no luck in searching._

_All tables were taken._

_expect for one, well not quite empty._

_There sat a lonely boy eating his lunch._

_He looks nice._

_So Mingyu walked over to that table and put his lunch down, startling the boy sitting there._

_"Hi!" Mingyu said as he sat right now beside the boy._

_The boy looked at him with a scary gaze, but then the gaze started to slowly fade and he put on a soft smile._

_"Hello, uh. Who exactly are you? I don't think I've happened to see you around." The boy informed._

_"Oh! My name is Kim Mingyu. I'm new here." Mingyu feared the boy would tell him to sit somewhere else._

_But he didn't. Instead, the intimating feeling about the boy faded away as the boy smiled._

_"Oh well, My name is Jeon Wonwoo. It's a pleasure to meet you. Kim Mingyu"_

present

Jeon Wonwoo sat at his normal spot in the cafeteria waiting for his friends to arrive.

He always is the first one out of them to arrive early to their spot. 

Sitting there bored his reached for his backpack and grabbed one of the books he'd recently been reading.

Just about to about it he heard the loud cafeteria door open.

Out of curiosity, he looked up.

There stood his infamous best friend ~~and crush,~~

but he wasn't alone.

Mingyu was walking into the room with Chou Tzuyu and the side of his hip, smiling so dearly at her.

_'ouch,'_ Wonwoo felt his heartache at this site.

Wonwoo saw the couple walking towards him and he quickly hid his face into his book, act as if he was so into it that he didn't notice them coming.

"Hey, Wonwoo!" Mingyu had finally made his way up to the table and greeted Wonwoo with a big smile on his face

_He's right in front of you. Act like your okay._

Wonwoo looked up from his book and put on the best smile he could, even if he didn't want to.

"Hi, Mingyu. I didn't notice you walk in." Wonwoo cringed 

"Oh really? I mean the cafeteria doors are probably one of the loudest doors on this planet" Mingyu chuckled and looked over to the girl holding his hand "This is Chou-"

"Chou Tzuyu, yead I know" Wonwoo let out a fake laugh "we have math together."

"Oh, well she's my girlfriend. Yesterday we finally decided to make it official" Mingyu explained

"Ahh~~ Well I'm very happy for you two." _lies._

Mingyu and Tzuyu smiled and sat down on the table beside Wonwoo.

Wonwoo just went back to his book and put in his earphones, trying his hardest to avoid the gaze Mingyu was giving him while Tzuyu spoke to him.

It was a couple of minutes after the couple had made their presence when the rest of the friend group arrived.

All the congratulating Mingyu after hearing the news and continuing to spend their lunch break.

"Hey, are you okay?" Someone had whispered into Wonwoo's ear.

From the voice, Wonwoo knew it was Jun.

"Y-yeah.." Wonwoo stuttered out a whisper 

"Come, let's go for a walk" Jun softly spoke and got up offering Wonwoo a hand, which Wonwoo gladly took.

Everyone from their group looked up at them confused, even Tzuyu.

"Well, Wonwoo and I are going for a walk. We'll see you all later!" Jun announced.

They got a couple of 'oh's'.

The two walked out of the cafeteria and into the hallways.

And that's when Wonwoo broke down into Jun's arms.


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girl jumped at the sudden sound and quickly wiped her tears. She got up from the ground as if she wasn't crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes! Sorry for not updating, y’all probs are gone by now. But if you ain’t HELLO!!

Wonwoo didn’t know why he started crying,  
it wasn’t even that deep.

Mingyu was never going to be with Wonwoo anyway, so why did it hurt?

He softly cried into Jun’s shoulder as the taller stroked his back.

Wonwoo it was a few minutes later when decided to sucked it up and stop crying, lifting his head off of Jun’s shoulder and wiping his tears. 

“I made a wet mark on your sweater..Sorry.” Wonwoo wipe finished wiping his tears, eyes still red and puffy

“It’s okay! It’s just tears not bleach, if it was. I’d be chasing you down these halls.” Jun joked and moved the piece of hair that was in Wonwoo’s eyes, He smiled and hugged the smaller.

“We should go outside in the courtyard before any of them come looking for us.” Wonwoo broke from the embrace and walked towards the exit which lead to the courtyard.

They had made it Into the courtyard and walked on the stone path.

They walked in a comfortable silent for a few seconds before they heard a strange sound.  
Both had stop in their tracks.

Jun make a look towards Wonwoo as if the smaller knew what it was.

Wonwoo just shrugged his shoulders in a way that showed he had no idea what the noise was.  
Jun was about the shrugged it off before they heard it again.

This time they could hear it clearly. It was crying and sobs. Which sounded very feminine.

Wonwoo walked over to the bush the crying was coming from. There sat a girl, sobbing into her arms. Jun followed to Wonwoo and looked shocked at what they discovered. The two friends looked at each other and Wonwoo nudged the taller to say something, which he followed his order.

“U-uh.. Are you okay?” Jun spoke up.

The girl jumped at the sudden sound and quickly wiped her tears. She got up from the ground as if she wasn't crying. 

“Yes. Yes I am okay, no need to fear!” the Girl was about to walk away but Wonwoo grabbed her by the arm. 

“We did not just imagine what happened. You can talk to us.” Wonwoo spoke in a soft voice.  
The girl just stood their awkwardly and looked between the two, she looked frightened.  
“If you think we’re gonna.. do that. We’re not. It’s okay you can trust us, He’s dating Xu Minghao. And I’m gay” Wonwoo assured the girl in a gentle tone.

The girl looked relieved and sat down on a bench that was beside them. Wonwoo and Jun followed but stood behind the bench.  
“U-uh, My best friend. Chou Tzuyu.. uh left me to go hang out with her new boyfriend.”  
She explained with a shaky voice.  
Jun and Wonwoo looked at each other shocked.

“Really? The Chou Tzuyu?!” Jun blurted out

“Look if your gonna make fun of me what’s the point in talking to you guys!” The girl hid her faces in her hands furiously. Wonwoo put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

“No, no. We’re not judging or making fun of you. It’s just.. My best friend is Kim Mingyu. Whom I’ve been in love with for 7 years.” Wonwoo explained, The sting in his heart was still there.

The girl looked up from her hinds with a look on her faces “R-Really?? Well.. I think it’s safe to say. I’m in love with Chou Tzuyu, And have been since 5th grade.” The girl had proudly said “Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I’m Myoi Mina. I’m originally from Japan, But my father had gotten a good job here in Korea. Which is where I met Tzuyu, when I first came here. No one wanted to talk to me ‘cause I wasn’t Korea, and different I guess, But Tzuyu was also a foreigner. So we became best friends. It wasn’t until the 5th grade when we were dared to kiss at Kim Jennie’s sleepover, And that’s when I fell.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter : wnonucom  
> Instagram: linklvrwby and my editing acc: ootorixwnu:3


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just on cue. Wonwoo, Jun and Mina had walked through the steal doors of the cafeteria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! So I decided to add a few kpop idols in here lol

“So Tzuyu is dating Kim Mingyu?” Heo Aisha asked, after one of their friends came to the table at lunch with the tea of seeing the two sit with each other at Mingyu’ friend group.

“Yeah, they were even holding hands and Tzuyu fed Mingyu her fruit.” Nayeon explained as she took a bite if her salad. Jennie rolled her eyes and looked over at where Tzuyu was sitting. 

“Isn't Mingyu, like.. In love with the cute, shy and quiet boy wonwoo. Who sits beside me in bio? I swear I always catch Mingyu staring at Wonwoo. If he's using Tzuyu as a way to get over or run away from his feelings for the boy. I'm not fucking afraid to chop his dick off and shove it up his ass.” Jennie hissed. Most of the group agree, some of them to her to chill. “Well, that is if he makes her cry.” 

The group got interrupted in their talk when somebody came running up to them, It was Kim yeri. Out of breath and looking like she had the greatest tea. “You guys won't fucking believe what I just saw!!” she shouted as she say down catching her breath. “So I was in math, and the bell rang right, and you know how you have to walked through the courtyard to get to the main building. Which is where we are now. But besides that, I heard people talking, so I decided it wouldn’t hurt to see who it was and YOU KNOW WHO I SEEN?” 

All the girls around answered with “who’ or tell us!” All we’re excited. “JEON WONWOO AND MINA TALKING!! THEY WERE REALLY CLOSE TOGETHER AND LOOKED ABOUT TO KISS!!” Yeri had screamed, loud enough for a couple of tables around them to hear clearly. 

“Wait. Really? Don't fuck with us. You can't be serious!” Sowon laughed in a confused way.  
Yeri rolled her eyes at her friend not believing her. “Well there was Wen Junhui, The Chinese Student, with them. But HELLO!! Myoi Mina and Jeon Wonwoo!! Those two are so prefect for each other. Both introverts and shy. It’s like every movie. I’m rooting for those two.” 

“Well I’m rooting for Kim Mingyu and Him. Shy boy and handsome boy. It’s like everyone fanfic I’ve read!” Sana spoke up while looking through her phone. “Sana!!! This isn’t some sort of fanfic..this is real life!!” Yuna whined in a bit of aegyo. “But haven’t you seen the way Mingyu has looked at him? They’ve been best friends since 5th grade. It’s like friends to lovers type beat.” 

Just on cue. Wonwoo, Jun and Mina had walked through the steal doors of the cafeteria. Wonwoo had his hand intertwined with Mina. The group of girls watched with shocked faces. Most of them whispering to each other. “Look!” Sana whispered yelled as she pointed at Mingyu, he sat there with a very furious face. Obviously trying not to show his emotions. 

-


End file.
